


Допустим, это был Двойной виндзор

by rojhaz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), RPS
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim RPS, RPS - Freeform, асфиксия, лучше бы они тупо долбились в очко, я буду гореть в аду
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>почему бы не написать про то, как Макс Мартини душит Роба Казински во время секса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Допустим, это был Двойной виндзор

***  
Роб не был бы собой, если бы не почувствовал, с каким напряжением Макс к нему сначала отнёсся, конечно.  
Его можно было понять — Роб видел почти все его фильмы (зря он, наверное, сказал "в школе", от этого Максу стало еще более некомфортно от разницы в возрасте), и там он всегда сам играл героев — не их отцов. Нужно было что-то с этим делать, и Роб даже набросал для себя список необходимых дел. Самой большой проблемой представлялся выбор виски — он понятия не имел, что именно любит Макс. Но, как водится, через какое-то время Роб с некоторым удивлением понял, что совершенно забыл, как собирался вести эту свою политику непринужденной дружбы, призванную стереть всю разницу в возрасте (на самом деле сам Роб её вообще не видел).  
Потому что в один из вечеров, когда они уработались так, что он отказался идти в свой трейлер и включил Войны Клонов ("Серьёзно, Макс, кто не любит Звездные Войны?"), Роб обнаружил себя верхом на коленях Макса. Кажется, он вылизывал его рот. И называл "папочкой".  
— Перестань.  
Роб с трудом оторвался от его губ, хотя вокруг рта уже начинало жечь. Кажется, ему чертовски нравилось это ощущение на своей коже.  
— Почему? — хрипло спросил Роб.  
Почему девчонкам так не нравится щетина? Он снова потерся подбородком о лицо Макса. Тот смолчал, и Роб воспринял это как приглашение вернуться к начатому. От губ — к шее, от шеи — к ушам; Роб осторожно сжал губами мочку уха, повел носом по шее вниз, прикусил кожу на шее, слушая резкое дыхание Макса. Когда он вел руками по груди Макса, тот прикрыл глаза — пунцовые щёки сам говорили за себя. Правда, когда Роб, победоносно улыбаясь, попытался запустить руку ему в штаны, Макс перехватил его.  
— Не так быстро.  
Внимательно глядя ему в глаза, Роб поднял руку — Макс совсем не сопротивлялся, не держал его руку, а только держался за нее.  
— Как скажешь, — сказал Роб, осторожно целуя его пальцы.  
На самом деле секс в самый первый раз и в его планы не входил, у Роба вообще не то чтобы было так уж много опыта с мужчинами, и в каком-то смысле он был рад, что они не спешат.  
Тем более что против того, чтобы Роб целовал его раскрытые ладони, запястья, предплечья — Макс был жилистым, сухим, перевитая выступающими венами кожа совершенно охуительно ощущалась под губами — Макс совсем не возражал. Они так и провели этот вечер — по-идиотски обнимаясь; Роб терся о бедро Макса через джинсы, а когда Макс начал сам отвечать ему, сам полез руками, куда нужно, у Роба внутри словно звезды взрывались от эйфории.  
Через полтора часа Роб благополучно вырубился на его диване.  
На столе осталась стоять так и не открытая бутылка.  
***  
Хватит пялиться на меня.  
Люди смотрят.  
Убери от меня свои ёбаные руки.  
От последней фразы он чуть не взорвался; он не был обижен, скорее не понимал — зачем это всё было после того, что они делали буквально недавно? Или Макс был из тех, кто сначала ведётся на кого-то, а потом резко сдаёт назад? То, что Макс просто не хотел давать никому лишних поводов для сплетен, ему сначала даже не пришло в голову.  
Рук он так и не убрал. Сидя в темноте зала, он не знал, как разорваться — смотреть кино или смотреть на Макса, сохранять спокойное лицо для редких, но обязательных вспышек камер или прятать лицо в изгибе его шеи, пока остальные не видят, слушать голос Макса на экране или здесь, рядом, когда он легко касается губами его уха, и...  
— Говорю, на нас смотрят, придурок.  
Роб выпрямился в своем кресле и даже пять минут старался не ёрзать. В итоге он перекинул руку через плечо Макса, и когда тот наконец перестал ёжиться под его прикосновениями и расслабился, Роб не смог сдержать улыбки. На экране в это время отдавали приказ о расформировании PPDC. Отличный повод улыбнуться, отличная работа операторов, мы все большие молодцы.  
К концу просмотра он, правда, чуть не забыл о своих планах на дальнейший вечер. Что можно было хотеть от человека, который от гордости за себя и всю съемочную бригаду светился от счастья так, словно взошло солнце? Он оглядывался и видел миллион сверхновых, вся команда была более чем довольна. Больше всего ему нравилось, как трещит по швам маска спокойной самодовольной сдержанности Макса, когда они вместе отвечали на чужие вопросы.  
Макс.  
Точно.  
После были, конечно, и интервью журналистам, и встречи с новыми людьми, к концу вечера — полуночи — Роб мог поклясться, что у него болит рот разговаривать и улыбаться. Это было совершенно охуительное ощущение.  
Охуительнее него было только предвкушение того, что будет дальше.

Он не знал, зачем это все делает — просто однажды решив, что его могут не оценить, с ним могут не сработаться, принял очередное самое дебильное решение в своей жизни. Не то чтобы уже было впору коллекционировать подобные случаи, конечно. Пожалуй, он просто не совсем понимал границ дозволенного сотрудничеством. Дозволенного дружбой. У него всегда были проблемы с личными границами: они либо китайской стеной окружали его от всех, либо рушились, словно многоэтажки под ударами гигантской гориллы (он забыл уже, правда, как называлась та игра на приставку, но рёв разрушавшей Солт-Лейк-Сити гориллы ему нравился).  
Тем более он не знал, зачем это делает Макс — зачем отвечает, точнее. Первым тот не шёл на контакт, и каждый раз Робу казалось, что вот он еще протянет немного, и тот совершенно его забудет, а потом его самого поглотят дела, и всё закончится (было бы чему заканчиваться).  
Сомневаешься — не делай, всегда говорила мама. Или это был Конфуций? Скорее всего это, конечно, был Дэнни Ранд (или доктор Стрэндж), но Роб не был уверен. В последнее время уверенность у него была только в том, например, что если он не оторвёт свою задницу от стула и не отнесет прямо в руки Максу, ничего хорошего — для него самого — не выйдет.  
Иногда мелькала мысль, что он влип, но он же не совершал ничего противозаконного? Не уводил мужа-отца-примерного-сына из семьи, только немного забивал собственное одиночество. Эта причина нравилась ему на слух лучше и серьезнее, чем "чувак, который играет моего отца, решил, что он старый и я решил с ним переспать, чтобы разубедить его"; по крайней мере, мама бы точно не одобрила. Доктор Стрэндж, впрочем, тоже.

В этот раз Макс, впрочем, обещал прийти сам. Он сдержал обещание — Роб едва удержался, чтобы не вломить его в дверь номера. Он по-джентльменски подождал, когда тот хотя бы войдёт, предложил виски — как будто шампанского на банкете было мало; конечно, его было мало. Когда не совсем трезвая Ринко пожаловалась, что ей мало мартини, Роб едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать. Что она знала о том, как его не хватало иногда.  
Макс был все еще в своем костюме, на котором был там, "Мрачный как пиздец", как охарактеризовал его сначала Роб, "ещё галстук нужен, и будет гробовщик".  
— Хотел спросить, кстати, — Роб оторвался от такой вкусной кожи на его шее. — Почему из нас двоих только я как придурок был в галстуке?  
— Я не умею их завязывать, — совершенно серьёзным тоном ответил Макс, подняв бровь.  
От неожиданности Роб отпустил его.  
— Пиздишь.  
— Ещё как, — в его голосе серьезности был хватило на трех Споков. На четырёх. На четырёх олдскульных и еще на одного ребутного немножко.  
Роб засмеялся.  
Они и до этого не раздевали друг-друга — просто чтобы не путаться в руках и не терять время, тем более что Робу дико нравилось смотреть, как из-под одежды Макса показывается его тело со всеми татуировками, веснушками — свои веснушки он ненавидел всю сознательную жизнь, и удивительно, что они так заводили его на чужой коже — как тот выпрямляется и с вызовом смотрит на него, взглядом спрашивает, чего ты смотришь, парень, словно у тебя в горле пересохло?  
Роб отпил прямо из бутылки.  
Там, где на плече Макса была татуировка, кожа была немного более грубой, кажется, Роб уже наизусть выучил эти границы языком; он мог по памяти их отследить, как и вообще любые линии его тела — эта игра ему не надоедала. Как и любая из тех, в которые можно было играть, оседлав бёдра Макса.  
— У меня есть идея.  
— Это никогда не заканчивается хорошо, — промычал Макс напротив его кожи; по телу пробежали мурашки.  
Роб молча перекатился поближе к краю и безошибочно нашарил на полу свой галстук (он мог сколь угодно неаккуратно раздеваться, но от умения вовремя подобрать шмотки и свалить иногда зависела жизнь). Он перекинул его Максу.  
— Связать тебя? Или просто заткнуть тебе рот?  
Нет, идея была ещё хуже.  
Он обхватил Макса за талию, когда тот устроился между его разведённых ног; хотелось прижаться, потереться сильнее, хотелось вобрать в себя всего Макса. Ему всегда хотелось больше. Ему хотелось именно этого низкого, отдающегося вибрацией по телу голоса в своих ушах:  
— Какой узел предпочитаешь?  
Какой ещё нахрен узел, мысленно взвыл он, выгибая шею, Макс, хоть беседочный. Хоть бантик как на подарке. Хоть удавку затягивающуюся — собственно, этого я от тебя и жду.  
Галстук был узким, очень узким — и крепким. Сначала Макс обмотал им кулак, словно оценивая длину. а потом наклонился к нему ниже, просунул ладони под шеей и дважды обернул вокруг.  
Поначалу мягкое, прикосновение становилось все сильнее — Робу нравилось. Особенно хорошо стало, когда Макс подключил и свой чёртов рот — с закрытыми глазами Роб помнил каждую веснушку на нём.  
Держа одной рукой концы галстука, Макс внимательно смотрел на него, в почти нулевом свете Роб — с помутневшей уже немного от нехватки воздуха головой — видел только отблески света в его серых глазах. Или голубых? Роб не был силён в цветах.  
Впрочем, пятна, плывшие перед глазами, были совершенно точно красного цвета, и тут он впервые почувствовал, что что-то не то — Макс не останавливался, не спрашивал, нормально ли ему.  
Макс, что ты делаешь, ты в своем уме вообще, хотел крикнуть он, но из горла вырывался только хрип. Подступила паника, уши заложило, словно он резко погрузился под воду; Роб рванулся было руками наверх, чтобы оттолкнуть Макса от себя, но на полпути передумал и только опустил свои ладони ему на плечи.  
Вместе с паникой пришел и азарт. Роб облизал пересохшие губы и тихо выругался. Макс продолжал смотреть на него со всей своей звериной серьёзностью и продолжал тянуть на себя удавку.  
— Ещё? — наконец спросил он. — Или хватит?  
Это было совершенно зря. Роб ненавидел останавливаться. Он рванулся вперёд, метя укусить Макса, но только мазнул губами по уголку рта.  
— Нет, — Макс перехватил его. — Позволь мне.  
Он немного ослабил натяжение завязал удавку на узел, освобождая собственные руки — Роб прогнулся всем телом, чувствуя, как от давления потихоньку закипает кровь, как подгибаются пальцы на ногах; конечно, ему хотелось большего. Но Макс только сухо касался губами его шеи, прихватывал зубами галстук да аккуратно, словно боясь навредить, вел руками по его телу. Его члена, конечно же, этот засранец и не касался, и Роб, чуть не скуля, толкнулся к нему навстречу, ему нужно было хоть что-то кроме голых прикосновений; от нехватки воздуха чувства были одновременно приглушены и обострены. Ладони Макса на его животе, на его бёдрах — да везде — казались раскалёнными, словно угли, от этого жара хотелось орать, хотелось выть, хотелось плакать.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Макс подтянулся немного повыше к его лицу, смазал губами непрошеные слёзы, провел губами по скулам, и мягко, словно это не он только что чуть не придушил его нахрен, поцеловал.  
Роб стонал в его рот, извивался, придавленный его телом, всё пытался потереться о него, но не получалось, Макс словно решил — Роб уже забыл, что это именно его была идея с удушением, "Асфиксия", не к месту всплыло в памяти слово из книжек — поиздеваться над ним. Но и без этого он чувствовал, как ему до одури хорошо, как реагирует на простые касания тело, как впивается в шею, режет её, ткань. Кажется, он кончил, грызя собственные пальцы, чтобы не орать. Он не мог точно сказать.  
— Ты ко мне даже не прикоснулся, — немного остыв, Роб тёр шею. Наверняка останется след, если ещё не, но снимать удавку не хотелось.  
— Нет, — просто согласился Макс.  
Роб попытался пнуть его за это, но тот легко перехватил его ногу правой рукой, сгреб его поперёк тела левой и рванул на себя. От резкого движения у Роба поплыло перед глазами.  
Охуенно.  
Нет, кроме шуток.  
Роб опустил голову, чтобы наконец нормально получить нормальный доступ ко рту Макса, так действовать самому, как ему хотелось, укусить, вылизать его ёбаный рот своим языком. И не только рот — занимательную анатомию с профессором Казински и изучаемым им экспонатом впору было вводить как обязательный для изучения предмет.  
Он знал, как Максу нравится его язык, его губы — тот однажды обронил, что таким губам любая девушка позавидует — непривыкший к комплиментам Роб тихо гордился этим. Роб слышал стоны Макса, чувствовал руку на своем загривке; два пальца пролезли под галстук, немного ослабляя его, и он шепнул тихое "Спасибо" куда-то ему в рёбра. Он опускался все ниже и не собирался ни с чем тянуть, провёл ладонью по члену Макса, раз, другой, прежде чем облизать его и взять в рот, растягивая щёки.  
Вторая рука Макса оказалась у него в волосах, но он не был против.  
Если бы ему еще недавно сказали, что он будет отсасывать кому-то, да еще глотать потом — заржал бы и двинул в рыло, скорее всего. Сейчас он как-то даже и не думал об этом, как о чем-то мерзком; глотают же девушки? (На самом деле он не был особо уверен, с нелюбовью к щетине же девушки его наебали).  
Чуть ли не урча, как огромный кот (Ринко однажды задумчиво обозвала его каракалом), Роб поднялся обратно, медленно, снова целуя и вылизывая живот, грудь и ключицы Макса; его руки следовали за Робом, мягко касались спины, и Роб льнул навстречу этим движениям — всем котам приятно, когда их ласкают. Руки скользнули на его затылок, где был узел.  
— Оставь, — он лениво прикрыл шею ладонью. — Мне нравится думать, что в этой пародии на ошейник я как будто твой.  
Ошейник, подумал Роб. Точно.  
Кажется, ему пришла в голову ещё одна идея.


End file.
